Lady MS2 College Days
by meanbow
Summary: Meg/Lady M returns, and this time she's going to college! can she cope with the challenges of college,work,boyfriends..?


**Lady M,S2...College Days**

by **Meanbow**

Lady M returns! Meg, now 18 and going to college, must deal with all new challenges...a Job, a Social Life,her Hero work...you know...typical young adult stuff. As with everything...I don't own the Family Guy characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane and Fox...I merely borrowed them for this, all other OC's belong to me...

Part 1

**Welcome to College,Meg!**

A customised White Jeep is being driven towards the Main Entrance of Rhode Island College. It's driver, one Meg Griffin, stops by the security checkpoint. The campus security officer gets up from his desk in the cabin, and approaches the Jeep.

"Can I help you Miss?" He asks

"I'm here to enrol on my course...the names Meg Griffin" she replies

the officer pulls out his clipboard and starts reading down the list.

"Lets see...Grady...Griffith...Griffin...yes,here you are. Sign here please" he goes,passing her the clipboard. Meg signs her name next to her printed name, and the officer gives her a visitors pass.

"Straight down here, first right,then left,turn right again and the student parking is to the right. The admissions building is the big red brick building" he goes, taking back his clipboard and gives her a quick tip of his hat and presses the button to raise the gate.

Driving in through the main gate of the college,Meg looks around. The campus was huge.

_'I can't believe it...here I am!' _she thought to herself as she parked the Jeep where she was told to, then got out and stood there looking around at the various buildings, and at the one she was instructed to go to. She picked up her purse and put it over her right shoulder, then looked at her shoulder. She had a white gypsy style top on, which was draped down over her shoulders, and you could see her 'artwork' from her bad girl days. She hesitated for a moment...not sure how they would react to it, then pulled her top up over her shoulders...when she done that, she then decided that it was nothing to be ashamed of and to show it off instead, so she pulled it back down and walked proudly towards the admissions building.

"Can I help you Miss?" the admissions clerk asked as she approached the desk

"Meg Griffin...I'm enrolling on the English and Creative Writing course" Meg went,as her new glasses became clear again away from the bright sunshine outside

the clerk typed in her name and looked at her records on the computer in front of her

"Ah yes,Miss Griffin...welcome to Rhode Island College. Here is your student induction booklet, timetable, your student registration card and your parking permit for your vehicle. Your main study area will be in Craig-Lee hall. please go join the orienteering group over there who will give you a tour of the college and show you the main buildings and facilities here. Have a nice day" the clerk went with a smile on her face.

"Thank you..." Meg went, then turned and walked over towards the group. As she approached the group, a young African-American girl turned her head briefly, then did a double-take

"Meg? Meg Griffin?" she goes

"Esther Broodmare?" Meg goes with surprise, then the two girls embrace each other

"I didn't know you were coming here to College..." Esther went, as she and Meg broke apart

"Nor did I...I had to apply to at least 6 different colleges...and I was accepted here..." Meg went, looking at Esther. She had changed a bit since she last saw her. She had grown a few inches taller, but was looking taller again due to her heels, her hair was tied into a long frizzy ponytail,with a bandanna holding it back off her face, and had developed a bigger chest and backside. She was wearing a pair of tight denim hot-pants and a t-shirt that barely covered her chest with a long cardigan over the top

"Well why didn't you tell me you were trying,girl?" Esther went,smiling "We could've hooked up and gone shopping or something"

"I've been a bit busy..." Meg replied,thinking about her adventures as Lady M

"Damn...you sure have changed,Meg..." Esther went "are we really that easy to forget?"

Meg shook her head "I'm sorry Esther...we'll have a catch-up night at my place one evening"

Esther looked at Meg with a surprised look on her face "Your place? you got your OWN place?"

"Yep...down on the waterfront back in Quahog, in a converted warehouse that's now apartments" Meg replied, with a smile on her face. Esther just smiled smally and nodded her head. She then asked "You heading back to Quahog after this? It took me nearly two hours to get here by bus"

"I am...but don't you have your own car?" Meg asked

"My old man sold it...couldn't afford to insure it" She replied sullenly

"sure...I'll give you a lift" Meg replied

just then, a senior member of faculty and a student representative walked over to the group

"All Freshmen...follow us please for your orientation..." the staff member called out

an hour and a half later,Meg and Esther were sitting in the Dining Center, catching up on what they'd been busy doing over the summer...

"...And that was my summer...what about yours,Meg?" Esther went,finishing off

"well...besides getting my own place...I also got me a boyfriend who adores me, I've learnt Martial Arts and toned up a bit through it, and spent some of the summer running around here and there..." Meg went, conveniently mentioning her 'crime-fighting' as 'running around'

"OOOH...Meg and a boy...do tell" Esther went,leaning in and then taking a slurp of her cooler

"What? There's not much to say...he's a shop-worker at the moment,but he's starting college too, doing engineering. He's...all right" Meg replied with a small sly smile on her face. Esther raised her eyebrows at Meg

"You have,haven't you?" Esther went with a knowing smile

"No more than you and Thomas..." Meg replied

"Oh please...that player?" Esther went with a tone "I dumped his lazy butt a few months ago...he was cheating on me with Cindy"

"I'm sorry..." Meg went

"Don't be...I'm young,sexy and single...I'm gonna have a blast!" Esther replied with a broad grin on her face

Part 2

**College Drop-out**

the two girl's left the dining hall and Meg led Esther towards the student car park, where Neil's Jeep was parked. Esther stopped and stared at Meg's choice of transport...

"You came here in THAT? You're braver than I thought..." Esther went "that's a bumpy ride"

"It's my boyfriends' car...while he repairs his pride and joy" Meg replied,opening the half door "you want that lift then?"

Esther hesitates for a moment, then walks over to the Jeep and gets in the passenger side. Meg fires up the Jeep's engine, and pulls out of the parking space,heading back towards the main entrance...when suddenly a campus security car with it's lights on goes flying past,heading towards the back of the campus. Meg looks at Esther and says "Fancy checking it out?"

"Hell yeah Girlfriend...let's see what kind of action goes on in this place!" Esther replies, as Meg pushes her foot down on the gas pedal,trying to catch up with the car. As they pull up outside one of the taller buildings, they see a few campus security cars parked outside, a barrier had been erected and security was trying to hold back the throng of curious students, who were all looking up at the roof of the building. Meg and Esther got out of the Jeep and looked up also...on the roof of the building, a student was standing on the ledge of the building,threatening to jump. Meg grabbed her spare belt and cane from under the drivers' seat of the Jeep, and started backing up slowly and ducked into an alleyway between two other buildings, and bought her left wrist up and hit the morph button on her watch with her right "I am Lady M!"

a bright flash, and Lady M is standing there. She places her belt around her waist and puts her cane into its holder and jogs out and around towards the campus cops.

"So...what's going on here?" Lady M asks

"Jumper...final year student who didn't get the grades they wanted..." the cop said "we got the fire brigade on the way with their safety nets...so please...keep behind the lines for your own safety" he added,without even looking at her

"Thanks...I'll take care of this..." she went, then she ducked under the barrier and ran towards the building

"Hey! Somebody stop her!" he calls, but another officer says "Don't you know who that was?"

Lady M ran into the building,took the nearest elevator, and went up to the top floor,then headed to the roof access. She went out onto the rooftop and walked slowly over towards the student.

"Hey...you OK,hun?" Lady M asked gently. The student just stayed where he was,but answered "No...I'm a failure...I let myself down...I don't deserve to go on"

"No-one is a failure, everyone makes mistakes" she replied "now come back from the edge and lets talk tidy"

"I don't make mistakes...I'm an A* student...but I got a final grade of B- on my course" he sobbed. Lady M shook her head "I wish I had grades like that from school,love...be proud you achieved them"

the student turned to look over his shoulder and see who was talking to him, but as he turned, his right foot slipped and he overbalanced, and fell off the edge. Lady M reacted by sprinting towards the edge and dived over, trying to catch him.

Down below, there were screams from the students and a few of the cops, who saw two people heading towards the ground at speed. Lady M caught the young student, and told him "Hang on to me!" he grabbed on to her as she then pulled her cane out,slipped her hand through a small strap and pressed the gas trigger. A small grapple hook came flying out of the end of the cane, and was aimed back up at the rooftop...the grapple opened and locked onto the concrete and bricks up top, and the cable started to tighten. A sudden jerk and the two of them were hanging by Lady M's cane.

A massive cheer went up from the crowd below, and the campus cops threw their hats up in the air

"SEE...I TOLD YA,SARGE!" went the younger officer to his commanding officer. The commander just smiled "yes...you did,son"

Lady M pressed the hidden switch, and the cable started to get longer as they lowered down towards the ground. Once their feet were safely on the ground, Lady M let go of the young student,but looked at him harshly "Don't do anything stupid like that again" she went, as the campus security came over and took him away to be checked over. she then released the grapple and cable from her cane and put it back in it's holster

Esther stood there cheering "Did you see that,Meg?" she asked, then looked around "Meg?"

Lady M stood there with a smile on her face,but a hint of concern in her thoughts. _'did I do the right thing in front of all these people by bringing Lady M out on campus?'_

Lady M started to walk away from the crowds, who were all congratulating her or patting her on the back as she went past. She walked into the alleyway and made sure no-one was around, then pressed the morph button on her watch again. Another flash, and Meg was once again standing in the alleyway. She then unclipped Lady M's belt and cane and walked back to the Jeep,putting them under the drivers seat. Esther turned around and saw Meg next to the Jeep

"Where did you get to?" Esther asked "Lady M just saved some guy who jumped off that building...and you missed it"

"I'm a bit squeamish...I'd hate to have seen him go splat...gross" Meg went "So I hid in the alleyway"

"you wuss..." Esther went with a smile "Let's head back to Quahog"

under an Hour later, Meg and Esther arrived back in Quahog. The Jeep stopped outside Esthers house, and she got out

"I'm really glad you're going to the same place as us,babe" Esther went to her

"Us?" Meg questioned

"Yeah...us...Beth,Ruth and Patty are also in Rhode Island College. Ruth's doing applied Mathematics,Patty is doing Physical Education and Sports Science, and Beth's studying Performing Arts"

"Wow...I didn't know that...we definitely need to organise a girls only night and all catch up" Meg replied

"Call me..." Esther went, as she pulled a piece of paper out from her file,scribbled down her new cellphone number on it with a pencil, and passed it to Meg

"I will..." she replied,taking it off her, then slipping the Jeep back into Drive and pulling off

Part 3

**The World of Work **

Meg headed down-town, towards one of her old places of work,Flappy Jacks House of Pancakes. She pulled the Jeep up outside,got out and went in the door. She walked over to the counter and went over to one of the waitresses.

"Is Jack around?" she asked

"Yeah...sure hun" went the waitress "I'll get him...JACK!"

a large built Man walks out from the kitchen "What?" he goes

"This young 'un wants to see ya" she replied

Jack looked at her,then at Meg "I remember you..." he went "and all that trouble you caused me"

Meg looked at him with a sorry expression on her face "I know,Jack...I'm sorry...I was young and stupid, and was after making some quick cash from tips"

"Yeah...and giving me a hard time when the social services came round and gave me a grilling for employing someone who they thought was an unfit mama for bringing her kid to work..." Jack added

"I'm really sorry Jack. And that's what I came by to ask you,actually..." Meg went sheepishly

"You want yer old job back?" he asked "yeah...figured as much"

"Please...I need the money now for real...I'm in college and need to pay bills,Jack...it would really help me out"

Jack smiled at her with a semi-toothless grin "When can ya start?" he asked

Meg looked at him with surprise on her face "Really? THANK YOU JACK!" she went, and grabbed and hugged him

"Hey...gerroff...you still got yer old uniform?" he asked as she let go. Meg shook her head no

"no matter, Lindsey...give Meg here a spare...and I'll get something from my office" Jack replies, then turns and went out towards his office in the back. The waitress now identified as Lindsey smiled at Meg, and then reached under the counter and put a folded up uniform on the counter

"All washed and clean...since you worked here before you know he's that tight he wont give you another one unless it's falling to pieces,right?" Lindsey went to Meg, just as Jack re-emerged from the back with a name-badge in his hand.

"I didn't have the heart to snap it,Meg...you were a good worker,so I was hoping maybe you'd come back one day" Jack went, then passed her the badge. Meg took it off him and looked at it...it was 2 years ago she had been working there last,and Jack had kept hold of her stuff for her. Meg then picked up the uniform and smiled at them

"Thanks Jack...I owe you" she went

"Come see me tomorrow with your college timetable and we'll sort out a work rota for you around that...is 20 hours enough?" he asked. Meg nodded

"Right...we'll see you tomorrow then..." Jack went, then headed back towards the kitchen...

Meg went out from the pancake house,got back into the Jeep,dumped her uniform on the passenger seat and gripped the wheel. _'I swore I wouldn't go back...but what choice do I have?' _she thought to herself _'I need cash to pay bills...and fuel ain't cheap either'_

with that, she started the Jeep up, and headed towards Neil's new place of work

Meg pulled the Jeep up outside Quahog Garage Services. She got out and walked over towards the open roller-shutter door and looked inside. She saw a few cars inside, but one caught her eye immediately...a dark red and white Buick with a buckled front end, and a young man working on it. She walked into the garage and went "Hi babe". Neil turned around and smiled at her. He was wearing dirty overalls, and was just as filthy himself, but he was happy to see her.

"Hi Meg" he went as she approached him. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned back to look at his Buick.

"The boss says I can work on the car here when we're not busy,or on my own time...and he knows a few people with custom shops, so I can get a lot of customised parts made up,as well as tuning bits...I'm well happy" Neil went, then asked "how did you get on?"

"I'm enrolled now...I bumped into an old friend from school, and I managed to get a part time job..." Meg replied. Neil looked at her "OK...it's back at the pancake house..." she added

"But you said..." Neil started

"I know...but its a job, and we need to get money,don't we?" she replied

"well...I guess" Neil answered "plus we want to save up some cash for other things too "

Meg looked at Neil "Like?" she asked

Neil just raised his eyebrows "Wait and see" he replied

"OOH...I hate it when you do that..." Meg replied,looking at him "Mister Mysterious"

Neil looks at his watch, then goes "Time to clock out" he then heads towards the changing rooms at the back of the garage, and comes out a few minutes later looking cleaner and wearing regular clothes. The two of them head out to the Jeep and get in,Neil driving this time. He starts it up,reverses out from the space, and heads towards his and his Mother's rented house on Warwick Avenue

Part 4

**late night fight**

Neil pulled the Jeep up outside the house on Warwick Avenue. He and Meg got out and walked over to the front door. Neil opened the door with his key, and called out

"Mum...you here?" he went

just then a reply came from the back of the house

"In the kitchen,love...is Meg with you?" Charley calls back

"yes Mum...she is" Neil replies as he and Meg walk into the kitchen

"Hello Charley" Meg goes, and gives her a hug

"Hello sweetheart" Charley replies,and kisses her on the cheek "So...spill. How did you both get on?"

"well..." Meg starts "I'm now a student at Rhode Island College, and I got a part-time job"

"My new job's great too,Mum" Neil goes "plus they'll pay for me to go to college part-time to get the qualifications I want"

"That's wonderful you two...things are looking up" Charley goes with a smile on her face "and to celebrate...I've made one of my special spicy pasta dishes"

"MMM, my favourite" Neil goes

"I've never tried that before..." Meg went

"Trust me babe...you'll love it..." Neil adds

after dinner, the three of them are sitting in the living room. Charley was doing some work on the laptop,sorting out files for her boss for the morning's presentation, Meg was laying with her legs across Neil's lap,whilst he was gently stroking them. The TV was on Channel 5, and they were running the story of what happened earlier in Rhode Island College with the jumper,using video footage taken from a cellphone's camera. Neil looked over at Meg and shook his head. She looked back at him with a smile on her face, and went _'what?' _softly to him. A bleeping noise from Meg's purse makes them look over at it. Meg swung her legs down and went over and picked her purse up and pulled the M pager out.

"_trouble" _Meg goes softly to Neil _"I have to go"_

"_Do you want me to come along?" _he asked her quietly

"_no...I'll be fine hun" _she replied quietly, then kissed him "Sorry Charley...I have to get going" Meg went, as she walked towards the front door,put her shoes back on and opened it

"Take care dear" Charley called

Neil looked at her "Take care Meg" he went, then blew her a kiss

"I will" she replied,then closed the front door behind her. She walked down the pathway and started to walk down the road,making sure no-one was around. She then pressed the morph button on her watch...a sudden flash, and Meg became Lady M. Lady M then pressed another button on her watch, and went "I need you" into it. Back at the lair, the Motorcycle received the command and transformed itself into the M cycle, then started up and shot off down the passageway towards Lady M's signal. A few minutes later, the bike pulled up alongside her and stopped. She got on,placed her helmet on her head, and revved the bike up, wheel-spinning off towards the trouble...

over the other side of town, Doctor Stripe and his assistants,all dressed like animals, were in the middle of attempting to steal a rather large piece of technology from Tech-Solutions.

"Hurry up you idiots...we don't want any trouble from..." he started, but was interrupted by another voice

"Lady M?" the voice went, then Lady M walked into the light "Too late..." she added

"Leave it you fools...GET HER!" he screamed. With that, his 5 henchmen left what they were doing and immediately went after Lady M, whilst Doctor Stripe and Sheraton continued to try and get the oversized generator into the back of their truck unaided. Lady M started taking out the henchmen one at a time, hitting them down easily with a few simple moves,until two of them made a tag team. One grabbed her arms from behind, whilst the other tried to hit her in the stomach...but Lady M lifted her legs and kicked the second henchman in the gut,winding him, then threw her weight forwards and brought the other henchman over her shoulders and down to the floor head first, knocking him out.

Doctor Stripe and Sheraton struggled to load the machine into the truck, and thought they had succeeded, when Sheraton felt a tap on her shoulder...she turned her head around to look and saw Lady M standing there

"peek-a-boo" Lady M went, then spun her round and grabbed her,throwing her against the wall. Sheraton then sprung back and started fighting with Lady M,using her stolen Battle-suit to her advantage, raising the left wrist and firing off a stream of explosive pellets which Lady M dived and rolled to avoid. She then pulled out her ball-a-rang,spun it and threw it at Sheraton...it wrapped itself around her lower arms and body,stopping her from shooting. Lady M then started walking towards Doctor Stripe,shaking her head...

"Doc,Doc,Doc...when will you learn?" she asked him. He stood there shaking like a leaf

"help..." he went in a small voice...

10 minutes later, and the police were on the scene. They took Doctor Stripe,Sheraton and all of her henchmen into custody. Lt Swanson was sat there in his chair as they were being put into the van

"I...er...don't know how you do it,Lady M. once again, you saved us a hard job of rounding them up and recovering the generator. Thank you" he went

"No problem Joe...err, Lt Swanson" Lady M replied,then blushed a little from making such a mistake,but turned her face away so he didn't see

"I hear the Mayor wants to thank you personally for all you've done,by making Lady M Day..." Joe went

Lady M had a look of surprise and shock on her face "Really?" she asked

Joe just nodded "He'll announce it on the TV soon...but don't make out I told you,OK?" he went

Lady M just nodded

"I'd best be off, Lt Swanson...somewhere out there, someone needs me..." Lady M went, as she headed over to her M cycle,got back on, put her helmet on, then roared off into the night...

Part 5

**The Next Morning...**

Meg's alarm clock went off at 6.30 am. Meg groaned as she turned over and slapped the snooze button on the top. She then turned and lay on her back, and stretched out and yawned,looking up at the ceiling. She lay there for a few more minutes, slowly waking up to the world,before locating her glasses and swinging the bedclothes off and getting out of bed. She headed downstairs to the bathroom, turned the shower on and got out of her PJ's. After her shower, she dried herself, put fresh underwear on, then headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. Just after 7,Meg emerged from the bedroom in Jeans,boots and a peach coloured v neck top...ready for the day ahead. She headed downstairs and over to the kitchen,made herself some breakfast and juice, and had the radio on for the traffic reports. The roads were relatively quiet,but nothing that her Motorcycle couldn't handle. She finished her food, then prepared her bag with college stuff...a new folder with an empty A4 pad in it, all new pens and pencils, a Dictaphone to tape any parts of the lesson she thought would be important,her Laptop and her small lucky charm teddy bear. Meg headed down to the secret Lair through the fireplace, and over to her bike. She pressed the 'M' button on the bike, and it began to transform into it's street camouflage,hiding it's purple stripes and revolving it's stylised 'M' plate over to M364N6. She picked up her pink and black motorcycle jacket,put it on along with her gloves and helmet and got on her bike.

"open launch bay doors" she went into the mic inside the helmet,then fired the bike up...revving the engine and slamming it into gear. The rear wheel spun wildly,sending smoke everywhere, and the bike on it's journey down the hidden passageway and launching out through the secret entrance/exit

It took Meg less than an hour to reach Providence,Rhode island. She headed in to the college off Mt Pleasant Ave and headed towards Craig-Lee hall and her first lecture of the day...

there was a nervous buzz in the air in the lecture hall, from all the freshmen starting today. Meg was sitting up towards the middle-back of the class, with her stuff out ready. The Lecturer walks in to the classroom and goes straight to the whiteboard and writes her name.

"Good Morning students...I am Miss Wellington, welcome to Creative Writing studies...we'll start today with a nice easy class...I want you to go to the student library, and find yourself a book. You will then read the first 5 chapters and write a brief summary of it. Go..." she went, then sat down at her desk and pulled out a pile of papers that needed to be marked

"Any book,Miss?" asked another student

"Anything you like...fiction, non-fiction, or other" she replied, then proceeded to mark the papers in front of her. The students all exited the room and headed towards the Campus Library.

Meg and the other Freshmen entered the Library, and proceeded to browse through the sections and pick their book for this assignment. she was browsing the History Non-fiction section,looking for something to catch her eye, when she bumped into someone accidentally

"Ooh...sorry" Meg went, then the person turned around and Meg had another surprise "Beth?"

"Meg? Meg!" Beth went, then hugged her, but had a stern look off the librarian for raising her voice,so she began to talk quietly

"Of all the places to run into you...how are you?" Beth asked

"I'm good thanks,you?" Meg replied

"I'm fine...I heard off Esther you were here...this is the last place I expected to bump into you" Beth added

"Well...my first lecture, and the lecturer sent us out to get a book,read it and write a summary about it" Meg went "What about you?"

Beth picked the book back up she dropped and had taken from a different section. It was a scripted version of William Shakespeare's Hamlet "I got to learn a section of this for my Performing Arts course...we were all given a book and told to learn a part of the story and perform it in front of the class"

Meg looked at Beth wide-eyed "Wow...that's one tough play"

Beth just smiled "Well, one day...I'll be a famous actress on TV,but I don't want to be known just for my looks" she went "Us Blonde's don't exactly have the best reputation for being smart"

Meg just giggled "True...but you're not the only one with a reputation" she replied

"You look like you've changed,Meg...lets hope your reputation stays behind you,rather than following you" Beth goes, looking at how different Meg looked now to her school days. Toned, yet still curvy

"I feel different to when I was in school,Beth...a lot has changed for the better" Meg went with a smile on her face

"is that down to what happened with you and Luke?" Beth asked

Meg's expression suddenly hardened "it was because of Luke..." she went "and that's as much as I'm willing to say on it"

Beth had a look of surprise on her face "O...OK" she went nervously "I...I better get going...see you later ,Meg"

with that said, Beth brushed past her quickly...a little upset. She left the Library quickly. Meg turned her head to the left and looked at the books on the racking

"You shouldn't have asked..." Meg muttered, then went back to looking for her book to summarise

Part 6

**Workplace farce**

After college,Meg was riding her bike back to Quahog...and towards Flappy Jack's House of Pancakes for her first shift. The bike stopped outside, Meg got off, opened the box on the back and took her uniform out. She then went in

"Hey...You're a few minutes late..." Jack called out as she went past him

"Recheck your watch Jack...I'm early. I'm going to get changed..." she replied as she walked past him and out to the back staff area to change into her uniform. She emerged a few minutes later in a blue waitress dress with white apron, and her name badge pinned to her left breast pocket. Meg went and picked up an order-pad,pencil and cloth,tucked them inside the apron's pocket and went out to serve her first customers...

"Welcome to the House of Pancakes...I'm Meg...can I take your order?" she went as she approached a group of men hanging round down the far end of the counter

"yeah...we'll have a stack of pancakes and Syrup...if you haven't eaten them all darlin'" went the first man,looking at Meg

"Just a coffee for me..." went the second quietly

"how about your phone number?" went the third

"How about...I just get you your order and that's it?" Meg replied, looking at the three of them with distrust, and writing down 3x pancake stacks, 1 coffee on the order-pad and walking over to Jack's kitchen window and hung the order on the carousel. She then grabbed the hot coffee pot and a coffee cup and saucer and took it down to the second man,placed it in front of him, and then poured his cup

"Cream or sugar?" she asked,he shook his head no

"It's usually customary for the new girl to give me a kiss...right here..." went the first man, tapping his right hand cheek with his right index finger

"I'll pass,thanks..." Meg went, then turned her back on them. The first man got up, very angry

"I said I get a kiss,Darlin'...no arguments" he snapped, then tried to grab Meg by her arm and turn her round to face him. Meg turned around and grabbed him under the chin and lifted him up and forwards towards her with her right hand, whilst holding on to his right hand with her left

"I SAID NO...now don't make me tell you again" she went, staring coldly into his eyes over the top of her glasses. The man was struggling to breathe tidy and was turning red in the face...so Meg pushed him back and let go of him. He fell back off his barstool and got back up off the floor. He started backing up towards the door, all the while pointing at her "This ain't over with...you're mine, I'll make you sorry you lay your hands on me...Let's go boys..."

the other two men got off their perches, and headed towards the door. Jack came out from his kitchen and stood next to Meg as they left

"You OK?" he asked,looking at her

"I'm fine..." Meg replied "idiots"

Lindsey walked up to her "That's Clem, Gordon and Sam..." she went "they always try it on with us girls in here. But you are the first one to stand up to them"

"Yeah well...I don't like bully's..." Meg went, then turned and went over to a different customer "Sorry about that...what can I get you?"

later that evening,Meg, Lindsey and Jack were locking up for the night. Jack and Lindsey walked over to their cars in the corner, whilst Meg went over to her motorcycle parked near the front of the shop. Suddenly a pair of headlights lit up where she was parked, and Clem, Sam and Gordon got out of a Chevrolet pick-up truck. Clem had a metal baseball bat in his hands.

"No-one disrespects me, missy..." he went, as he swung the bat into the palm of his left hand. Meg suddenly grabbed her bike helmet and threw it at Sam's chest,doubling him over and winding him. Gordon stayed back, but Clem ran forward and swung the bat at Meg. Meg bent backwards and the bat swooshed past her with mere millimetres. She then swung forward and nailed him with a fist to his jaw. The bat dropped to the ground...and so did Clem. Meg then went and pushed her left foot down hard on his chest and looked at him

"I was going easy on you...DON'T make me get rough with you...and stay away from here from now on..." she went,pointing her finger at him, then walked over and picked her helmet back up, but looked at Gordon and went "you can find better friends than these,hun...use this as a reason to go find some..." as she pulled her helmet on and went back to her bike, fired it up and left them in the car park

Riding back towards her apartment on the waterfront, Meg got a message come up on her visor for Lady M _'just great...what else?' _she thought,reading the message...then bringing her left hand up to push the 'M' button on the dash...

a flash emanated from the centre of the bike,and Lady M was heading down the street on her M cycle. She pulled the throttle wide open and whipped the bike up onto the back wheel, heading towards the source of the distress call...

Later on that night,Lady M and the M cycle stopped in the secret Lair underneath Meg's and Chase's apartments. M pressed the 'M' button on the bike and both herself and the bike transformed to her BMW K1 and Meg Griffin respectively. Meg got off and headed upstairs,emerging through the fireplace and going and flopping down on her sofa,then kicking off her boots and placing her tired feet up on the coffee table

"I'm knackered..." she commented to no-one but herself. She picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on

Tom Tucker was on, standing next to Mayor Adam West outside City Hall,pre-recorded during the daytime

"So...Mayor West...Please tell us your plans for Lady M day..." Tom Tucker went

"It's quite simple...we are going to celebrate a local hero...not myself,but Lady M... she is to be the guest of Honour at a day-long festival to be held soon. Why? Because I can...that's why" Mayor West went, adjusting his tie "how was that? Did I look good doing that? You can edit it out if it's no good,right?"

"Ah..Mayor West...We're live..." Tom went

"YOU FIENDS!" Mayor West went "your cameras shall not steal my soul!" he said as he dived behind a bush

"Thank you Mayor West..." Tom went "now back to the studio..."

Meg turned the TV off and looked at it blankly...

"Lady M Day? Oh boy..."


End file.
